ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Season 5: Possession
Season 5 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled Possession, was preceded by Season 4 and succeeded by Season 6. Nya was the focus Ninja, Morro and the Preeminent served as the main antagonists, and the Ghost Warriors were the villainous faction of the season. Lloyd was the mascot character of this season. Official Description A grieving Lloyd is possessed by the ghost of Morro – the Master of Wind and Wu’s first student. In Lloyd’s body, Morro renders the other ninja powerless before stealing Wu’s staff. It contains three hidden symbols, the path to finding the Tomb of First Spinjitzu Master. Wu knows that if Morro finds the tomb, he will claim the Realm Crystal. This relic has the power to open the fabric between realms, enabling the powerful Preeminent to enter the NINJAGO world. Story After Garmadon's sacrifice to stop Chen and the Anacondrai Cultists, Lloyd is faced with the loss of his father and depression. However, when he is possessed by Morro, former student of Master Wu and the Elemental Master of Wind, the Ninja must stop him from finding the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master and cursing the Sixteen Realms by releasing his master, the Preeminent, while learning a new fighting style, Airjitzu, along the way. The Ninja become stronger as they find new friends, face their fears, and find secrets that have been hidden. The Ninja face many new adventures as Lloyd is possessed. They uncover the three secrets of Airjitzu, retrieve the Sword of Sanctuary, and locate the first Spinjitzu's Master's tomb. Master Wu reveals that Nya can have the control over the element of Water as her mother did. She joins the Ninja and unlocks her True Potential to save Ninjago from being destroyed by the Preeminent. Episodes Cast Main Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Ghoultar - Paul Dobson *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Misako and Bansha - Kathleen Barr *Morro - Andrew Francis *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Soul Archer - Brian Dobson *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Guest Cast *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Patty Keys - Cathy Weseluck *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Wrayth - Michael Adamthwaite *Yang - Michael Donovan Sets *70730 Chain Cycle Ambush *70731 Jay Walker One *70732 City of Stiix *70733 Blaster Bike *70734 Master Wu Dragon *70735 Ronin R.E.X. *70736 Attack of the Morro Dragon *70737 Titan Mech Battle *70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty Flyers *70739 Airjitzu Kai Flyer *70740 Airjitzu Jay Flyer *70741 Airjitzu Cole Flyer *70742 Airjitzu Zane Flyer *70743 Airjitzu Morro Flyer *70744 Airjitzu Wrayth Flyer Notes *This season, along with Season 4, aired in the same year. (Season 4 in the spring of 2015, and Season 5 in the summer of 2015). This marks the first time in the show that 2 seasons aired in the same year. **2018 and 2019 continued this trend. *This is the first season that aired in Latin America that in the USA. They only aired the first episode, "Winds of Change." *This was the only season not to include any references to The Great Devourer. Through the series' run, the Devourer has always been mentioned in some capacity and has influenced many major events. **This is also the first season to not have Serpentine, since their debut in Season 1. *This is the first season that features Airjitzu, as well as introducing Nya into the role of the Elemental Master of Water. *This season has the highest kill count of any season to date. Chen, Morro, Garmadon, the Anacondrai Cultists, and the Ghost Warriors all die in "Curseworld, Part II." Clouse and Cole additionally become ghosts in this season. *The arc of Garmadon’s death was finished in this season. It started in Season 4, when Garmadon was banished, and concluded in Episode 54 when he died. *This is the second season in a row in which the Ninja lose their Elemental Powers. After losing their powers to the Staff of Elements in Season 4. They lose their powers in this season due to Morro possessing Lloyd's body. This is because Lloyd shares the rest of his Golden Power in "Codename: Arcturus." *The season had a very clear darker theme than previous seasons. *The season reveals Kai has a fear of water, Jay has a fear of attics, Zane has a fear of Morro and Cole has a fear of becoming a ghost. *This is the first time that the Ninja learn a martial art related to Spinjitzu, in this case, Airjitzu. *This season introduces Ronin into the series, after first being introduced in the non-canon videogame LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. Focus Character *Nya was the focus Ninja throughout the season. How Nya became a Ninja and use her True Potential to save Ninjago became the main storyline in this season. **Nya had two focus episodes, which are episodes 47 and 54. *Cole also had a great role in this season. Cole had his own focus episode, episode 49. **In episode 49, how Cole adapts his form as a ghost is the focus. **Cole was transformed to a ghost in "The Temple on Haunted Hill," and remained a ghost throughout all of Season 6 and majority of "Day of the Departed." *Lloyd had a relatively minor role in episodes 46-52, as he only made a few cameo appearances. **However, he had a great role in the seasonal finale (episode 54), when Lloyd met his father, Master Garmadon for one last time and the battle between Lloyd and Morro in various realms. **Lloyd’s relationship with Morro, as Morro wanted the power that Lloyd had, and Lloyd dealing with the loss of his father gave him a much larger role in the beginning and end of the season. *Wu had a more major role compared with season 1-4. His backstory with Morro is vital to the story of season 5. *Kai also has a larger role in this season than Jay and Zane. The relationship between Kai and Lloyd was a key factor of the story as well. *Jay and Zane's role this season was minor compared to the other Ninja. *P.I.X.A.L. made a few appearances, behind Zane, in episodes 45, 47, 49, and 54. *This season introduces the character of Ronin, who would go on to be an anti-hero and ally to the Ninja in following seasons. *Skylor made a brief appearance in episode 53. *Master Garmadon made a brief appearance in episode 54. This was his last appearance as his Master form, and his last appearance until "Dread on Arrival." *Misako had a bigger role than previous seasons, first helping Wu with the tea farm, then decoding the staff's clues and helping Nya train. **This was the first and only season so far to feature Misako in every episode. *This season featured the team only consisting of the original Ninja, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole, which hasn't been seen since Season 1: Rise of the Snakes. Antagonists *Morro and the Preeminent served as the main antagonists. Other important antagonists include the four masters in Ghost Warriors. *The Preeminent is the second physically largest enemy the Ninja had battled since the Great Devourer in Season 1. *Morro's relationship with Wu and his motives are vital to the whole season. Morro was one of the main characters in the season. *Ronin was a thief and was not a friend of the Ninja, but he sided with them starting from the end of episode 51. *The Ghost Warriors were the villainous faction of the season. Video LEGO® Ninjago - Season 5 "Possession" Trailer Gallery Ninjago Season 5 Promotional Poster.jpg|Promotional poster for Possession Season5PS.jpg MoS46MorroYong.png MoS46MorroDragon.png|Morro Dragon Morro in Lloyd's Body.png|Morro possessing Lloyd S5MerryChristmas.jpg de:Staffel 5 Category:Seasons Category:Possession Category:2015 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Cartoon Network